Gaseous components, such as carbon dioxide, are produced through the combustion of all carbon containing fuels, including coal. Carbon capture and sequestration from large point sources is a lead strategy for lowering anthropogenic carbon dioxide emissions and possibly reducing climate change risk. Carbon dioxide capture and sequestration is the process by which carbon dioxide, a greenhouse gas, is removed from an exhaust or output stream and deposited into a reservoir or some other type of storage unit, and thus removed from entering the atmosphere. The diverted carbon dioxide can also be used in a secondary system that utilizes carbon dioxide, such as a biomass or biofuel production facility. By some accounts, the largest point sources of carbon dioxide are coal-fired plants. The combustion of brown coal to generate energy can emit more than three times as much carbon dioxide as other carbon fuels, such as natural gas. Black coal emits almost two times as much carbon dioxide per unit of electricity than other electrical power generation technologies.